Loving in the Kitchen
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Rachel receives a nice morning wake up from her lover, in the form of something other than coffee. Rachel/Ivy pairing, warnings for sexytime.


"Morning," Rachel whispered softly as she shuffled her way through the doorway to the kitchen intent on getting herself a morning mug of coffee, and then maybe attempting some breakfast.

"Good morning Rachel," The raven haired vampire replied softly as she leaned against the counter next to the coffee pot, it was strange for her to be awake before Rachel but this morning she just hadn't been able to sleep.

"You're awake," The redhead whispered softly as she moved to the get a mug out of the cupboard, but stopped when she was presented with a mug full of coffee from Ivy's outstretched hand. "Thanks."

"My pleasure," Ivy answered softly, "I love you."

"I love you too," Rachel replied as she leaned up to the give the taller vampire a soft kiss on the lips.

"Mhm," Ivy purred softly, taking the mug from Rachel's hand and placing it on the counter, Ivy wrapped her arms around the younger woman's waist pulling her tighter against the vampire's body.

The redhead wrapped her arms around Ivy's neck, slipping her tongue inside the vampire's mouth and trailing it around the inside of Ivy's mouth and caressing the woman's tongue with her own. Ivy in return used her hands to caress down Rachel's sides until they reached the hem of her pyjama t-shirt and slid them underneath the thin material. Ivy's long fingers caressed the woman's soft stomach lightly, creating soft patterns on the woman's skin before her hands moved upwards towards the bra encased breasts.

"I want you Rachel," Ivy whispered into the girl's ear, her tongue reaching out and flicking the woman's earlobe teasingly before she nipped it with her teeth and sucked it into her mouth.

"Then take me." Rachel replied turning her head to take Ivy's lips back into her own again moaning softly as she felt the vampire's fingers massaging her breasts.

Ivy slipped her hands around Rachel's sides following the fabric of her bra until she found the clasp which she quickly undid. Rachel raised her hands in the air to allow her girlfriend to strip her top off, an opportunity which the raven haired woman quickly took grasping the edge of her top and pulling it quickly off the redhead's body and tugging the now undone bra off at the same time to reveal Rachel's breasts to her waiting dilated eyes.

"Beautiful." The vampire whispered softly grasping Rachel by the hips and easily lifting her up to sit on the counter. Rachel smirked at the raven haired woman before locking her legs around her and pulling the vampire flush against her body.

"You are beautiful," The redhead murmured softly as she pressed her lips to Ivy's once again, moaning at the taste of the vampire as she did so, flicking her playful tongue out against the woman's bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth, nibbling it with her teeth.

Ivy parted her lips for the redhead slipping her tongue out from between them and sliding it along Rachel's teasing the redhead expertly by flicking the tip of her tongue before nibbling on it gently coaxing the muscle back into the vampire's mouth. The vampire's hands caressed up the redhead's side, cupping her small but in Ivy's eyes perfect breasts and using her thumbs to lightly stroke the witch's nipples to hardness.

"Mhm, Ivy..." Rachel moaned, tipping her head back to expose it to the vampire in an act of submission to her. Ivy purred at the movement, pulling away from Rachel's lips to kiss and nip down her jaw to the side of the woman's neck. Ivy's tongue worked over the woman's pulse point feeling it throb under her tongue, and similarly exciting the old scars that were there from previous times that Ivy had bit Rachel.

"Please," The redhead moaned pressing her hips against the vampire's stomach as she felt the sensations from her scars travelling a pleasurable path right to the point between her legs.

The woman in question just smiled extended her tongue a little so that she could lick down Rachel's neck and excite the scars, causing the redhead to moan, throwing her head back exposing more of her neck to the vampire's tongue. Ivy followed a path that she had taken many times before down the redhead's neck, leaving no part of it untouched by her tongue. The raven haired woman soon reached the redhead's collarbone, at which she paused in her downward movement to suck and lick at the sweet tasting skin, leaving dark red marks across the woman's flesh.

"Ivy," Rachel whined impatiently. "Please hurry up."

Ivy didn't bother to reply as she kissed down Rachel's chest, taking one of the witch's pert nipples into her mouth and sucking on it hard, making sure to caress it with her tongue thoroughly making the witch above her moan and whimper as the pleasure assaulted her senses. One of Ivy's hands grasped the witch's pyjama shorts while the other levered the girl so that she was off the counter long enough for Ivy to tug the underwear clean off the woman.

Settling Rachel back against the counter Ivy slipped her hand between the witch's legs and caressed the spot there that she found to be dripping with the witch's want. "Please Ivy," Rachel begged, bucking her hips into the torturous pleasure that Ivy's fingers provided.

"All in due time," Ivy replied teasing Rachel's folds with her fingertips as she kissed across the valley between the redhead's breasts to take the other nipple into her mouth and suck on it hard as she caressed the woman down below as well.

Ivy's fingers parted Rachel's folds until her fingers were able to find the woman's clit. Her index finger running around the girl's clit, not touching it yet just teasing the woman by caressing the skin nearby. "Do you want me to touch you Rachel?" The vampire purred looking up into the witch's green eyes before she sucked the woman's nipple back into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it.

"Ivy," The redhead whimpered softly, "Please, I want you to touch me."

"I am touching you Rachel," Ivy replied with a smirk kissing down the woman's flat stomach and swirling her tongue around the witch's belly button.

"Ivy..." Rachel whined gripping the back of the vampire's head and tugging her back up to her face, staring into the vampire's black eyes as she spoke, "I want you to make me cum."

Ivy's eyes closed as she shivered, a growl erupting out of her throat as a pleasurable shiver descended down her back at the witch's words. The vampire's long fingers slipped down so that they were at the witch's dripping wet entrance, teasing around it as the redhead arched her back up pressing her hips into the vampire's touch. Ivy leaned forward and kissed the redhead hard as she slipped two of her fingers deep inside the witch's passage, feeling the muscles squeezing her fingers hard as she slid inside, and then slowly drew out the redhead's pleasure by drawing out slowly.

The raven haired woman's thumb pressed up into Rachel's clit every time that she pressed inside the redhead, working it softly, just lightly caressing the pert bud. "Ivy," Rachel moaned bucking her hips into the woman's touch, "Please more."

Ivy kissed the woman again, slipping her tongue past the redhead's lips and tangling with the witch's inside Rachel's mouth. The vampire distracted Rachel from what her fingers were doing as she worked her thumb against the redhead's clit positioning another finger at Rachel's entrance to quickly push inside the woman.

"Fuck Ivy," Rachel moaned loudly throwing her head back breaking the kiss between the two as her hips bucked up hard into the woman's fingers. Every inch of the vampire's fingers caressed Rachel's tight cunt as it squeezed around her tightly, the tips of the woman's long fingers caressing that spot inside Rachel that caused the witch to see stars.

Ivy sped up the pace of her thrusts so that she was pounding inside the redhead, her fingers hitting the woman's g-spot every time as her thumb pressed up against the girl's clit working her quickly to an orgasm.

"Come for me," Ivy whispered kissing the redhead's throbbing pulse softly before she sank her fangs into the redhead's neck sucking hard to draw out the witch's blood. Rachel moaned loudly as the pain that she should have felt from the wound was transformed into pleasure by Ivy's neurotoxins. The witch's cunt tightening around Ivy's fingers before her hips started bucking wildly as she came.

Ivy slowed her pace as she brought the witch down from her high, licking at the girl's neck to close up the wound that she had just made before bringing her fingers to her lips and sucking them into her mouth, running her tongue around them to collect the redhead's cum. Rachel peered at the raven haired woman through partially closed eyelids smiling at the look on the vampire's face as she tasted her cum.

"I love you Rachel," Ivy purred softly pressing her lips lovingly against the redhead's.

"Love you too..." Rachel panted wrapping her arms around Ivy's waist as she fell into the vampire's strong lovingly embrace.


End file.
